emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Nelson
Charles "Charlie" Nelson was a minor character in Emmerdale Farm for 9 episodes in August/September 1973. He was quite a gritty character who lived by himself in squalor in Rose Cottage, a remote cottage on the moors outside Beckindale and hid a secret about his past. Charlie was played by Jack Woolgar. Biography Backstory Charles "Charlie" Nelson was born in 1895 or 1896 in Beckindale. His mother Mrs Nelson claimed to cure illnesses with her special potions. He served in WW1 with fellow Beckindale resident Sam Pearson. Upon his return he moved into Rose Cottage in about 1921 and then met and married Mary who was 20 years his junior. They wed in 1932 and had a son Fred Nelson in 1933. Charlie's wife died of TB in 1938. Annie Pearson, as she was then known blamed him for deliberately not taking her to hospital and letting her die at home. Charlie claimed to have his late mother's gift of curing people but Mary Nelson soon died. If Charlie had taken her to hospital, she may have lived. 1973 He still lived at Rose Cottage, Beckindale in 1973 and was a cantankerous old man, now aged 77. He was then told that Andrew Watson was to become his new landlord and Andrew offered him £500 to leave. Charlie refused. Dr Claire Scott suggested he go into a retirement home but he refused that. Claire said that if he had an accident, such as if he fell down the stairs at his house then he would have little or no chance of being found as he had hardly any visitors. Charlie was taken to Emmerdale Farm for a dinner where he was treated by Dr Scott. Annie Sugden felt resentment towards Charlie. It turned out that his much younger wife had been a friend of Annie Sugden and Charlie refused to take her to hospital when she came down with TB and she died leaving him and their son Fred who was 5. Annie felt that if Charlie had taken Mary to hospital, she may have lived. Charlie had a phone installed at Rose Cottage. Andrew Watson quickly moved away to London. Charlie decided to stay on at Rose Cottage, having lived there for 50 years. After 1973 Charlie was mentioned in 1974 and again in 1975. In 1980 Annie Sugden said the Yates family lived at Rose Cottage, so unless there were 2 Rose Cottages in the area it could be Charlie had died by then. Charlie never liked to go in a home or leave Rose Cottage so it indicated that by 1980 Charlie had passed away. Appearances 1973 *Episode 89 (27th August 1973) *Episode 90 (28th August 1973) *Episode 91 (3rd September 1973) *Episode 92 (4th September 1973) *Episode 93 (10th September 1973) *Episode 94 (11th September 1973) *Episode 95 (17th September 1973) *Episode 96 (18th September 1973) *Episode 97 (24th September 1973) *Episode 98 (25th September 1973) Family Mother Mrs Nelson Spouse Mary Nelson (1932-1938) Children Fred Nelson (1933) 'Grandchildren 'Master Nelson Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1973. Category:Characters last seen in 1973. Category:1973 minor characters. Category:Nelson family (1973). Category:Soldiers. Category:Pensioners. Category:1896 births. Category:1932 marriages. Category:Deaths prior to 1980. Category:Residents of Rose Cottage.